Like We Used To
by CultOfPersonality
Summary: He wishes he was in the place of her ex-girlfriend's boyfriend. He wonders if her boyfriend even did things like what he used to do to her. Miz/OC.


A/N: So, here I go again with another one shot. I'm gonna do one shots first because it requires less thinking and less time. I'm still working on a long story so I'm not gonna be able to write another one. For today, I'm going to work on A Rocket to the Moon's "Like We Used To". I hope you guys enjoy it. I accept constructives, as usual. :D

**Like We Used To**

Those fourteen months and seven days was the best gift God has given to me. He gave me her, the one who made the biggest impact in my life. I loved her. I made her feel invincible. I made her feel that she was safe. I made her feel… special. When we broke up, I crumbled down. I wasn't the same person anymore when that happened. _We could still be friends. _Those words rang in my head. I don't want to be "just a friend". I want her back in my arms. I heard that she has a new boyfriend. Randy Orton, to be specific. That should be me instead of him! Suddenly, I saw the two people come in the arena. Jamie and Randy. It makes me feel suckish whenever I would see them together. I remember those times where we'd hold each other's hand. I remember when I always listened to her as she told me about her favorite movie, which she had seen about a million times already. I never got tired of that. I miss those times. I also missed those times when I used to envelop her in my arms when she cried. I didn't care if she wet my new shirt. All that matters is that I was able to give her the comfort that she deserves. It made me wonder if Randy ever did the same. I wonder if he made her special in the same way I did.

Flashback:

_Good morning, babe. Happy anniversary. I love you. :*_

That message just made my day first thing in the morning. I immediately got out of bed and fixed myself. We're going to the park to have a picnic. It was her who decided, I couldn't disagree. That's how much I love her. I can't believe we have reached one year. Despite all of those fights, the cursing, we still managed to form the jigsaw puzzle all over again. Heck, we almost broke up during that time but I have to thank the one above for not making it happen. As I was having a shower, I heard my phone ring. I had to hurriedly do my thing 'cause I know who owns that ring tone. It rang a couple of times. I finally stepped out of the bathroom and picked up.

"Hey you." I answered.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I was taking a shower." I laughed. "So, where are you?"

"Oh. I'm outside now. Hurry up!" she said with a giggle.

"I'll be right there." I hung up and continued making myself look awesome. I was done and I got out of my house. I saw her standing there wearing a black tank top and jeans, with black Chucks to match. She had a picnic basket in hand. She just looks so beautiful; I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Mike!" she called out.

I approached her and we got in my car, the same car where I asked her if she could be my girlfriend. "You still have this here?" she asked with a chuckle. It was a picture of her when she was five which I stole from her photo album five months ago. She looked really adorable in that picture. She always does.

"Obviously, yeah." I smiled.

She placed it back in the glove compartment and we drove off. I handed her my iPod for her to mess with. It's always like this; she messes with my stuff while I drive.

"Shit. You look like a goofball in this photo, babe." she laughed. "But you're always gonna be my goofball."

I chuckled and glanced at her. _Aww, _I thought to myself. I hit the brakes and said "We're here. This is the right place, isn't it?"

She nodded and ran out of the car just like what a kid would do. I just laughed and took the picnic basket with me. I followed her and I saw her standing by the tree.

"You sure love this place don't you?" I smiled as I put an arm on her shoulder.

"I really do!" she exclaimed happily. "This is where my dad used to take me when I was a kid."

She set the mat and we sat there. I opened the picnic basket and saw sodas, sandwiches, and other food items.

"Wow, we sure have a lot of food in here." I said as I continued looking inside the basket. I brought out a sandwich and handed it to her. "It's tuna." she said as she took a bite. I took out a cupcake and took a bite.

"Babe?" Jamie looked at me.

"Yes?" I put my arms around her. She loves it when I do that.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"For what?" I asked her, looking at her this time.

"For loving me." she replied. I felt my heart exploding with emotions. I smiled brightly. This day is definitely the best time of my life. I looked back at what we were one year ago, starting out and didn't know what to do.

End of flashback

"Mike!" a female voice called out, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned around to see one Eve Torres approaching me. "Hey." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes looking at me as if I was hurt or something.

I looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Nothing's wrong." That was a lie, it just wasn't obvious.

"Okay then." she tapped my shoulder and walked away. I turned my head to her direction. I shook my head and went straight to my locker room. I want to take these thoughts off my head. I brought out my iPod and put the music on full volume. I prepared for my match. I tried to maintain my focus but I just couldn't. I screamed in anger and punched the wall. I was in rage. These thoughts never seem to end. I've changed, that's what they said. Suddenly, the door opened. There stood the person who I never expected to see.

"Mike?" Jamie had a brow raised. "Are you okay?"

I didn't respond. Her eyes darted to my fist, which has turned red. "I should've not asked." she said with a slight frown.

Silence passed by. No one said a word. I can't say anything. I felt awkward. She sat on the space beside me and looked at me. "What're you doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be with Randy?"

She did not respond. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. It's fine." she finally responded. I looked at her and found a hint of a lie. "You're a suckish liar." I said. She just chuckled but she didn't look at me.

"How're things between you and Randy?" I decided to ask.

"Well, things are…hmm, fine." she replied. "I guess."

I had a look of confusion in my face. "How come?" I raised a brow.

She shrugged. I just looked at her with eyes telling her to spill. "Okay, I'll spill." she said with a sigh.

"You know…" she started. "…I have to admit. I miss the times where I would tell you about everything that happened to me during the day. I miss the person who I used to talk about my favorite movies, my favorite parts at that. I miss the times where you used to pull me in a hug when I was in the verge of tears. I miss your kiss. I miss everything, Mike. He doesn't love me like you did.

I really did not know what to say. Those words stunned me. I can't believe she just said that. I was not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. She, too, was silenced. I don't know what's going on in her mind right now.

"Uh, I have to go." she finally spoke up. "Randy's probably looking for me. I don't want a Viper in front of me."

I chuckled. "Okay." I smiled. She walked out of the locker room and I was left alone. I still couldn't get over what she said. Those words made me lead to a conclusion: Randy never made her special. He never made her invincible. He never made her feel loved. I really wish I could do all those thing again, like I used to.

**So guys, reviews? Thanks. Once again, I appreciate constructives. Love you guys. - Marian**


End file.
